Presently, the tendency in designing and manufacturing electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants, handheld computers, and the like is to make the electronic devices increasingly smaller in size. On the other hand, today's electronic devices typically provide a rich set of features, which imposes requirements on the user interfaces of the devices.
Traditionally, electronic devices have been provided with keys that are activated by depressing them. Nowadays, electronic devices may also be equipped with touch keys in addition or alternatively to press keys. Additionally, touch keys and different press keys with force activation can be used in combination in virtual keys and keyboards, sliders, touch pads, and the like.